The Kiss That Ruined Everything
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Gabi's mom has unexpected news: she's getting transferredto New York. One thing leads to another, then finally to the kiss that ruined everything. How will Gabi cope? [Mainly Troyella, with Jelsi, Chaylor, and Zekepay]
1. Chapter 1

**The Kiss that Ruined Everything**

**(A/N: OK, this is my friend, Sarah's idea, not mine. It's a really good story, trust me! Please be kind in reviews!)**

_Gabriella's POV:_

I was walking home from school, humming since it was Friday. It was the start of the weekend. I opened the door to the house and found my mother in the living room with a serious look on her face. I was just a bit nervous. I sat down and said hi. Mom looked at me and cleared her throat. "I have some news," she said, "I'm getting transferred." I was in pure shock. "What? When? Where?"

"Relax. We're going to move during the summer, to New York." I thought about it for a few seconds. _There's a lot of shopping and things to do in New York. Wait, New York?_ "Mom! That's like halfway across the country. Why there?"

"That's where I'm needed. The house is already on the market. So, that's that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm fine, really." I was lying but I was used to it. I walked out the front door and to my friend Taylor McKessie's house. I rang the doorbell. Mr. McKessie answered the door. "Hi. Is Taylor home?"

"No. She's with Chad. I'll tell her you came, Gabriella."

"OK, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." I felt horrible. I should have called her to see if she was home. I started walking to Ryan Evans' house. He was my third best friend beside Taylor and Troy Bolton, my boyfriend. **(A/N: In the movie, they're not friends, this story, there are.)** I'm surprised I got to his house because my eyes were filled with tears. I rang the doorbell and Ryan answered the door. "Hey Gabi. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you." I sat down on the couch and Ryan joined me. He grabbed a bag of potato chips from behind the couch and opened them. He looked at me and offered the bag. I took some and took a deep breath.

* * *

_Ryan's POV:_

I was doing my homework when the doorbell rang. I shut the book glad for an excuse to get out of Science homework. I opened the door and found Gabriella Montez outside, close to tears. "Hey Gabi, what's wrong?" She looked at me for a second. "It's horrible. Awful. Scary. Not fair."

I thought she was gonna say something weird like some celeb died or her favorite eye shadow color was going to be discontinued. "I'm-moving-to-New-York-at-the-beginning-of-summer," Gabriella said quickly. "It'll be alright. Maybe you won't move and you'll be fine," I said, trying to sound convincing. _Yeah, right. She'll probably move. Maybe, I should tell her. . ._

"Ryan?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring at me."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to," I said, embarrassed. I grabbed some chips and stuffed them in my mouth. "Well, it's not like your mom would move without you."

"True, but I don't wanna move. I mean, I've got Troy and Taylor and you, of course, and everyone else." Gabi whined. "Wait, your mom might change her mind and not move."

"I wish, but not gonna happen. The house is up for sale." Gabi said, sighing. I put my arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "You're a great guy, Ryan." She whispered. Before I knew it, she was leaning closer to me and she was kissing me. And to my greater surprise, I kissed her back.

* * *

**(A/N: Gabi kissed Ryan?!?!? Oh, no, what will happen next! OK, I'm over acting... I know what happens next, I can't tell, though. Review please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey... sorry it took me so long to update. Oh, come on guys, you've GOT to review! It's only gotten one review, and yet, it's a great story! Please, read and review.)**

* * *

Taylor's POV:

I walked up my driveway, waving to Chad Danforth. He waved back and gave me a silly grin. I laughed a little and opened the door.

"I'm home!!!" I said, as loud as I could since the TV was turned up loud.

"Honey, don't yell that loud. Gabriella came over. Call her up or something." Dad said.

"OK." I ran out the door and walked over to Gabi's to see what was up.

When I got there, she was sitting on the driveway.

"Hi Gabi!" I said as cheerfully as possible.

She looked up. "Hi," and she looked back down. I knew something was up.

"So, what's up?"

"Only that my mom's dragging me to New York and I was so upset I came to your house and forgot you were gone with Chad and I went over to Ryan's and we kissed."

"Wow. You're moving? That stinks. Wait a sec, _you kissed Ryan?"_ I said in shock. Gabi nodded slightly. "Well, I can't believe I'm asking this but did you like it? Are you glad it happened?"

"No! Um, maybe. Yeah. I don't know!" she paused for a few seconds and I remained silent. "Well, I like Troy, but Ryan's different. He's sweeter and nicer but Troy's. . ."

"I understand. Hey, I'll help you in any way. If you promise that I'm the first one to visit you in New York no matter if anyone pays you money." I said, making a fake puppy face at her. Gabi started laughing big time and I started also.

"I promise," she said, her voice shaky from laughing so much. "Just you and me shopping alone without anyone complaining that if they don't get out of the store they're gonna die from shopping too much." I giggled and looked at Gabi. She also joined me in another giggling round. "I might need some of that help. I need you to help me avoid Troy and Ryan. Get the guys to help also, if you must."

"You want me to tell them about—you know--?" I asked.

"I guess so but not if front of Troy and make sure they don't tell him or anyone else,"

"OK," I promised.

"Gabi, time to eat," Miss Montez said. "Hi Taylor. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I glanced at Gabriella. "Sure. I just have to call my parents."

"OK, that's fine."

Chad's POV

I was walking to History class with my buds, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor on Monday morning. I was thinking about Taylor McKessie. She was acting sorta weird. She was hanging out with Gabriella Montez and the two were hiding from Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans. Maybe it's some sorta weird disease that girls only get where you hide from random people. . .

"Do you think Taylor and Gabriella are acting weird?" I asked.

"I haven't seen them except in classes," Jason said. "Why?"

"They are sorta acting weird. I was talking to Troy and the two were walking around the corner, they saw Troy and they hid behind some kids." Zeke said.

"Tay hasn't really even spoken to me today. Sorta weird."

"Oh no. Taylor didn't talk to Chad. The world's gonna end. Oh, why today?" Zeke snickered.

"Your world might end soon though." I snapped.

"Dude, don't get mad. Zeke's just joking." Jason said.

Gabriella and Taylor walked by quickly. I grabbed Taylor by the arm and Gabi came with her.

"What's going on?" I asked, practically demanding whatever was going on.

"They might tell." Gabi whispered.

"Nothing. OK, there's something but it's secret."

"Oh, OK! I thought you had some weird girl disease where you hide from random people." I said. The guys laughed.

Taylor scoffed. "Girl disease? Please. It's a long story."

"It's a long walk to History class," Jason said. "Or just make it short."

"Are you guys playing hide 'n seek or something?" Zeke asked. Jason and I just looked at him.

"Yeah . . . sure," Gabi said slowly.

"Oh!" the guys and I said. It just made more sense now.

"Isn't that Troy?" I asked. The girls looked at each other, wide eyed and ran around the corner. "And they're off!" Troy walked to us and gave us a confused look.

"Girl disease," Zeke whispered, pointing his thumb where Taylor and Gabi had run.

"Whatever," Troy said, shrugging.

Later on during History class, Taylor flung something at me. It hit the floor and I picked it up and read it:

_Hey Chad, could class be any more boring?_

I wrote something and slid it on the floor and Taylor opened it.

Yeah duh! What's with Gabi???

Well… promise you won't tell Troy or anyone without my permission?

I guess so…

_Well…Gabi's kinda sorta moving to New York this summer and since I was with you yesterday…She went to Ryan's house and apparently they kissed._

Whoa… Gabriella's gonna take me to New York first right?

_You idiot. She's taking me first. _

If you can, will you take me? Please???

_Hmmm…let me think about it for a sec. No._

No fair. I thought you'd automatically take me.

_Ummm…if Gabi invited Troy, she'd probably let him invite you. _

Oh yeah! Thanks Tay. Don't get caught. I bet you will. I just know it.

_Oh, I won't. I've never gotten caught with notes_.

There's a first for everything... Some pretty smart girl has told me that _a lot_.

_Oh, really? Is she pretty or really pretty? Just-you know-wondering…_

As Taylor was about to give me the note, Mr. Slater, the history teacher caught her writing and not History notes. Whenever he finds notes from students, he reads them out loud. I cringed knowing that Troy would kill me about Gabi kissing Ryan. And Gabi would kill probably me for wanting to know.

Mr. Slater took the note and cleared his throat. He started reading it out loud. Usually, he had one of those lame monotone voices but when he read students' notes out loud, the voices vary.

Like for me, he used a deep, macho voice and for Tay he used a girl voice, which was creepy. When he got to the part about Gabriella kissing Ryan, everyone looked at Troy and he looked at me and Taylor. As the note was finished being read, Taylor was beet red and I was feeling sorta hot myself. The bell rang and I sprang up and jolted for the door.

Troy's POV

I was bored during History and was doodling basketballs and suddenly I noticed I had a big heart with the initials SE and TB. I looked up and down and heard someone snickering behind me. I whipped around and saw my buds, Zeke and Jason laughing their heads off. I showed them the notebook and they laughed harder. Zeke took a deep breath of air and laughed so hard he nearly killed himself. I glared at Jason, betting that he did it, but he pointed at Zeke.

"He did it but my idea."

"Zeke!" I whispered. "How could you?"

"Well, Jason made me. Actually, I mean, I wrote ZB and SE in my notebook but it looked like a T so I showed Jason and he dared me to in your notebook. The end." He smiled and returned to doodling in his notebook. I shrugged and Jason gave me something. He started reading his book and I looked through my notebook. "Troy's sooo in love with Gabriella." I turned around and Zeke pointed at Jason. Jason looked up and gave me a face of innocence. Zeke started laughing again.

Mr. Slater whipped something from Taylor's hand and marched to the front of the room. He started reading something out loud in those weird voices like he was reading a note. Taylor and Chad were sinking down in their seats. The next thing Mr. Slater said echoed in my head and probably will for a long time.

"Well…Gabi's kinda sorta moving to New York this summer and since I was with you yesterday…She went to Ryan's house and apparently they kissed."

I froze and while everyone was staring at me, I looked at Chad and Taylor. They looked pretty embarrassed. As the note was finished being read, the bell rang. Chad bolted out of his seat and ran out of the door. Taylor was right behind him. I got my stuff and caught up with them.

"Is it true?" I asked harshly. Chad looked miserable and Taylor looked a little bit sick. Chad nodded slowly and I felt a tad sorry for him. A bit. I looked at the two and walked away.

* * *

**(A/N: So... what'd you think? Review, review, review!!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update... anyway, more reviews, and I'll update sooner. Deal? Good. Read and enjoy, and review!)**

* * *

_Gabi's POV:_

As I walked out of class, I noticed that a lot of people were staring at me. I ignored it and found Taylor walking with Chad. The two looked miserable like something bad just happened. Troy was talking to them and he turned around and nearly collided into me. "Um, hi." I said quietly. "How could you?!" he asked me in a harsh tone. "Do what?" I nervously asked. Maybe he knew…

"That's it," Troy muttered. "We are through!" He stomped off and I noticed that Chad and Taylor were trying to leave quietly. "What happened?" I nearly whispered, tears blurring in my eyes. Jason and Zeke walked by, looked at the three of us and started speed walking. "Wait!" I yelled. They skidded to a stop. The two came back. "Yeah?" Zeke asked. "What's with Troy?"

"No clue. Gotta go. Nice talking to you. Bye!" Jason said. He and Zeke started walking again. I grabbed them by the arm and looked at Taylor. "Does Troy know about—you know?" Taylor nodded. "The whole class knows."

"What???" I about shouted. "Um, I was—uh, I followed your directions and told Chad. In a note. And I got caught and Troy found out."

"What type of friend are you?" Tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't care. "Uh, um—" Taylor said, looking for words. "You know what? I don't even care anymore. I'm glad I'm moving. Good bye." I walked off and bumped into Sharpay Evans, Ryan's sister. _As if this day can't get worse. She'll kill me for kissing Ryan while having Troy. I'm dead. _"Hi. Um, I heard about—you know." Sharpay said. "Are you gonna kill me?"

"No! It's alright. Just ignore everyone and you'll survive. You'll do fine."

"OK. And thanks."

"No prob. Glad to help." She smiled. I smiled back and left for class.

_Ryan's POV:_

It was definite. Gabi was avoiding me. It's not like I meant for that kiss to happen or anything, but I kinda liked it. I got out of class and saw people giving me funny looks. No one laughed, so I didn't have like a Kick Me sign on my back or anything. At least I didn't think I had one. Oh well. I saw Troy walk up to me. I noticed the look on his face and gulped. He cornered me into the lockers and looked me straight in the eye. "What the heck were you thinking, Evans? Why did you kiss Gabriella?"

I was thinking it'd be bad to say that she started it so I cleared my throat. "Because thou heart was in loveth with the pretty Gabriella." I said in my best Shakespeare voice. "Ha ha ha," he smirked. "Funny. Do you think it'll be funny when I punch you in the face?" _Oh crud. I was only joking. Can't jocks realize that stuff? _"I was only joking. Jerks, er--jocks should be able to realize that stuff, shouldn't they?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to repeat that?"

"Make me." I said boldly. That's the stupidest thing I've ever said. I'll tell someone that before I die. I saw his arm go back. People say that your life can flash through your eyes before you die. Maybe I would see when I pushed Sharpay and she fell head-first in a mud puddle in her new dress. Troy's fist about hit me when I heard someone say, "Troy! Don't!" He whirled around and saw Zeke defending me. I was so glad that I could kiss him a hundred times. Then he'd think I was weird and break up with Shar and she'd never forgive me.

"Troy, it probably was an accident. Ryan didn't mean to."

"How can you accidentally kiss someone? You either do or don't kiss them."

"They both drank sour lemonade and Gabriella fell and they kissed." Jason said. About everyone groaned and he shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't matter since Gabi's moving." Troy said with a hint of hurt in his voice. He walked away and most of the crowd left. "Thanks, Zeke." I said. "It's OK. Just don't kiss anyone else's girlfriend for a while." I nodded and went to class.

* * *

**(A/N: Did you like it? Personally, this was my fave. part. Review, please!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update... you guys hadn't been reviewing! OK, now, you're welcome to read, enjoy, and review the next chapter of this wonderful fic! Pause wow... I'm in a scary good mood this evening... OK, I'm fine now. Enjoy!)**

_

* * *

_

_Taylor's POV:_

Yeah, I'll admit it. I was upset. Gabriella had never gotten that mad at me. Chad and I were eating lunch together when he thought of a great idea. "Hey, let's throw Gabi a party!" he said. "She's mad at us, remember?" I said, remembering Chad doesn't remember a lot of things. "Gabriella's not speaking to us."

"Who?" Chad asked. He glanced at me. "You know your eyes are the same color as chocolate. Expect your eyes are prettier than chocolate. You know, chocolate sounds good right now."

"Ugh! Chad, can't you ever focus on one thing at a time?" I snapped. He was looking at me and smiling his weird smile. It freaks me out sometimes. "Chad! Pay attention for once in your life."

"You're cute when you're mad."

I was sorta mad but was slightly embarrassed when he said that last comment. I saw Gabriella shyly look around for a table. I waved over to her and I knew she was looking at me. She reluctantly walked to our table and hesitated. Gabi and I looked at each other for a few seconds. "I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. She giggled and I started with her. She sat down and we laughed even more.

Chad groaned and muttered, "Girls." I rolled my eyes and Gabi waved to someone. Kelsi Nielson came to our table and sat down. "No. Not more girls!"

"Chad, I tell you this from the bottom of my heart." Chad leaned closer to me until he was a few inches from my face. "Shut up." He pouted for a minute then straightened up when his friends came by. He held out his knuckle and the guys pounded it. Zeke sat down next to Chad and Jason sat next to Kelsi. Gabi raised her eyebrows at Kelsi and she stuck her tongue at us. "Hey guys, Tay and I were thinking of throwing a party—" Chad started. I clamped my hand around his mouth. He took my hand off and said, "for my dog possibly. It that a stupid idea?"

"Kinda. Now if you were five, it wouldn't be a bad idea but…" Zeke said giving Chad a weird look. "You have a dog?"

"Of course he does. Remember Max?" Jason said. Either Chad really did have a dog or the guys were better actors than I thought. "Oh Max! Oh yeah. I forgot about him. Good ole Max." Zeke said. "Hey, Tay, I gotta go check my homework. I forgot. Bye guys." Gabi said. "Bye." everyone chimed in. When she left I got out a notebook and a pencil. "Do you really have a dog, Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's pretty cool. You'd think he's cuter than me. So I didn't tell you."

"Oh. Sure. So the "dog party" is really a surprise party for Gabriella. We'll hold it Friday and hang out with her as much before she moves to New York. So don't tell her." I said. We all looked at Jason. "What? I won't tell!" he protested. "Stop looking at me like that. It's freaky."

"I like it. It's fun to do." Kelsi said smiling. We finished lunch and Chad took the trays. He carefully balanced them on his head. They fell off and Zeke took them. They stayed perfectly straight on his head. "It's good!" he said pumping his fists in the air and one of them hit the trays and they fell again. Kelsi and I left the boys and walked to class.

_Kelsi's POV_

During free period, I had a list off things for Gabriella's surprise party. I had to plan out decorations, food, music and to buy things also. Taylor told me to go to the drama room and get started. I had just sat down when someone pulled up a desk beside me. I slowly glanced up and saw Jason at the desk next to me. A few inches away from me. He smiled his great smile and my knees nearly turned to Jell-O. "So, what's on the list?" he asked.

"Food, decorations and music. And anything we need to buy."

"OK. You can do that."

"And what are you gonna do?" I asked. "Take credit for it?"

"No. You're gonna work."

"_Work_? Like, work?"

"Yeah. That's what I mean. You can do music. Nothing stupid either."

"OK. How 'bout boring slow lame classical music so everyone falls asleep?" Jason asked in an almost sarcastic tone. I looked at him and I kept talking. A few minutes later, I noticed he wasn't paying attention. "Oh, you're writing notes. That's good," I said. Jason looked embarrassed. I guessed he was doodling but I pretended I didn't know. "Oh, let's see what you have." I grabbed the notebook and Jason was holding on to it. I got it and saw the doodle I was looking for.

JC+KN. I thought, _Katie Norris_. _The most beautiful cheerleader in the whole school. Practically every guy who isn't dating someone wants her. No one else comes to mind… _"Kelsi, look. I can explain." Jason started, sounding desperate. Tell me who it is."

"Um, well, the JC is me, you see and, well," He paused for a second and looked down at the desk. _It's just Katie Norris. Nothing to be embarrassed about. _"The KN is, um, uh, the KN is…you."

"What?" I asked. I was purely shocked and I think my heart skipped a beat or two. e cleared his throat. "Um, let's get back to work." We continued to work on the list but I couldn't concentrate very well. It was just so hard when I knew that Jason liked me. I tried hard to concentrate but I couldn't. I looked up and locked eyes with Jason. He reached out and took off my hat and my hair flowed down. His fingers touched my forehead and I felt goose bumps on my arms. Jason put his hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me! I felt a ton of jolts of electricity in my body. I will remember those few moments forever.

A Wildcat superstar and I kissing in the Drama room over a doodle. We slowly pulled apart and looked at each other with stupid expressions on our faces. I bet I looked stupid smiling like a lovestruck girl (which I was.) Jason's look had pure bliss, embarrassment and a surprised look all at the same time. "Let's get back to work." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and started cracking up and smiling.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey! Now, could you press that lovely little review button and type a little something up! I still dunno why I'm still in the scary good mood. Well, it's only been a time span of a few minutes, so yeah. Review! P.S.: If it motivates you to review, the rest of the story is already in my stories folder. Sarah's sent me the WHOLE thing already... so the more you review, the more I can update!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: So, here's the next chapter to The Kiss that Ruined Everything! Read and review, people!)**

* * *

Jason's POV

I had done it. I am the man. I kissed Kelsi Nielson and felt great. I had decided to tell Zeke and Chad since we were buying things for Gabriella's surprise party. "Hey dude?" Chad asked. "Yeah?" Zeke and I asked. "J-dude. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. Sure. What?"

"Could you invite Troy to Gabi's party? Please?" I thought it for a sec. "OK. I guess. You owe me if Troy gets mad."

"I will. What's up with you guys? I've been with Tay and I forgot about my friends. Zeke and Jason, right?" I thought about telling the guys but they'd tease me…I thought about Kelsi. Man, she's so pretty…I smiled this big grin. "Earth to Jason. Are you in contact?" Zeke asked me. "Oh. Sorry." The guys shrugged. "Hey, is that Ryan?"

"Is he on the list?" Chad asked. Zeke got out a piece of paper and skimmed it. "Yeah. Let's ask him." We caught with Ryan. "Hey Ryan."

"Hey guys."

"There's a surprise party Friday at Gabriella's house. Wanna come?" Zeke asked. "Sure, I guess. What time?"

"Uh…seven? I think. Ask Taylor."

"OK. I'll be there. See you then."

"Yeah. Later." Chad said. Ryan walked away and Chad continued, "I wonder if Troy will get mad since Ryan's coming. Smooth, Zeke."

"What? Dude, he's on the list! I mean Sharpay wrote his name down, so yeah. He's invited." Zeke protested. "Let's blame Sharpay. It's her fault if Troy kills Ryan."

"JASON!" Chad and Zeke said. "What?" I groaned mad that the two were already mad at each other and we really had not started shopping. "Tell him I'm right and he's wrong!" they demanded at the same time, pointing at each other. _Why me? Maybe because I'm forced into this stuff. I have no clue. _"Um, well, if Sharpay wants her brother there, that's up to her."

"Thanks buddy." Zeke said. "Yeah, take his side, why don'tcha?" Chad was sorta mad. "How about," I started needing an answer. Something came to me. "How about you call Taylor and ask her about it?" Chad was pleased with that answer. "Good answer, dude. I'll do that." He dug out his phone and called Taylor. He motioned for me to call Troy. I shook my head and he nodded. Zeke grabbed my chin and moved it up and down so I was nodding. I sighed, got Zeke off me and called Troy.

_Jason's conversation with Troy: _

Troy picks up

Hello?

J: Hey Troy. What's up?

T: Not much. How 'bout you?

J: Zip. You doing anything Friday?

T: girl voice You're asking me out? Oh my gosh! This is amazing! I'd better find my best dress and perfume…

J: Seriously.

T: Um, normal voice uh, no. Why?

J: Well, we're having…a party and we were wondering if you'd like to come.

T: Is it for… Gabriella?

J: Um, yeah.

T: I guess I will. Her house?

J: Yeah. Friday seven at her place.

T: OK. See you then. Later.

J: Later.

_Hang up. _

"He's coming." I said. "Cool. Did he say anything weird?" Chad said. 'Yeah…He thought I was asking him out on a date."

"That's Troy for ya. Acting like a weirdo." Zeke said. "I'm surprised the girls didn't want to come shopping with us. Freaky, huh?"

"Huh?" I asked. "Girls love shopping. We're shopping. Makes sense doesn't it?"

"Oh. Were you talking to me?" Chad asked, confused. "Never mind!" Zeke declared. "What?" I asked. "Augh." Zeke groaned. We entered the store and began our shopping.

Zeke's POV

It was party day. Friday. The gang, the decathlon team and some of Gabriella's friends were invited. Chad, Jason and I were messing around before classes started. Troy was nowhere to be seen. Chad and Jason were so hyper I could barely keep up with them. "Did you guys have coffee again?" I asked. "No. I had a Hershey's bar for breakfast though." Jason said, his head shaking up and down.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee! Yeah, yeah. And a doughnut." Chad said, bouncing up and down. "Par-tay, par-tay, par-tay!"

"What party?" a voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw Gabriella. She was standing there, looking at us like we said a bad thing about her. Which we didn't. "My dog's party. Remember?" Chad said. "Um, oh yeah. I gotta go. Bye guys."

"Bye." We said as Gabi left. She looked so sad; her eyes looked lonely and she just had a sad look. "I felt guilty." Jason said. "Yeah, but no one blurted out anything, right?" I asked. The two shrugged and I said, "Let's go to Sharpay's locker." We got to Sharpay's locker and the door was open. I said to the door, "Your prince has arrived."

"Oh? Where?" Sharpay asked, looking around. "It's me!" I said. "My favorite prince. You'll always be mine." Sharpay said, hugging me. "Not to ruin this romantic moment, but I'm leaving." Chad interrupted. He turned and started walking quickly. Jason followed him and they started running. Sharpay looked at me and I shrugged. I tickled her and she started giggling like crazy. She started also and I started laughing. Troy walked past, gave me a weird look and sped walked away from us. I rolled my eyes and Sharpay kissed me. I kissed her back and we left for class.

* * *

**(A/N: OK, people, review, please!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: OK, this is the final chapter to The Kiss That Ruined Everything. I hope you enjoy it!)**

* * *

Sharpay's POV

We were at Gabriella's house setting up for her party. I had to hang up a banner that said, "We'll Miss You Gabriella!" Before we wrote that, the boys wanted to put, "We'll Miss Ya, Dawg!" Taylor and I said no flatly. There was a loud pop. Everyone turned around to the door of the kitchen and found that Chad had popped a balloon on purpose. Zeke got the ladder for me and placed it down. I climbed up it and Taylor got another ladder and climbed up it. We got the banner up and Martha Cox helped us to make sure it was straight.

"A little lower, Taylor!" she said. Taylor lowered it and it was crooked. "And to think you're a genius. A little lower, Sharpay." I put it lower and my side was lower than Taylor's. Taylor put her side higher and I jumped up. Stupid idea. I accidentally kicked the ladder and it fell. I was falling and I screamed. Everyone turned around and Zeke ran to catch me. I fell into his arms and put me down on the ground.

"You alright?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. I nodded and picked up the ladder and placed up again. He and Chad put up the banner without any troubles. Taylor had a clipboard, looked at the list and told me to open the bags of chips and pretzels. I went to the kitchen and saw Kelsi. We smiled at each other and she left. There's something going on with her. . . She's been acting kinda quiet and smiling a lot. Oh well. I got the bowls and filled them up with chips and pretzels. I carried them and came back to the living room.

"Food!" Chad yelled. He took it and grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and set the bowls down on the coffee table. There was a ding and Zeke ran for the kitchen. He came back a second later, with a chocolate cake and a chef's hat on. Troy, Jason and Chad started laughing.

"The hat doesn't look good?" he asked. "I thought it looked good. Does it look good, Shar?"

"Um, it's an interesting look," I said. "But kinda dorky. In a cute way though. Take it off."

"Fine. I don't care." Zeke said. He took it off, set it down and put the cake down. Jason took the hat and started messing around, dancing. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" he said, pumping his fists in the air. He started laughing and Kelsi smiled. Maybe this weird silence had something to do with Jason . . . nah. The phone rang and Chad ran for it. He said 'yeah' and 'uh-huh' and 'OK, thanks' and hung up. "What that about?" Troy asked. Chad told us, "Miss Montez called. She's coming home and she was just warning us. Everyone hide, Ryan stand guard."

"Why me?" he asked as I sighed. "Because you're willing to do it for us. Now go. When the car pulls up say, 'Wildcats.' Got it?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good. Everyone hide! Ryan, turn out the lights." We all scurried around, trying to hide. I bumped into Taylor and we giggled. Troy whispered something and we ignored him. About 5 minutes after everyone found places, Ryan whispered, "Wildcats." I was so excited and ready to party.

Gabriella's POV

I was sad. All my friends had plans for today. That wasn't the worst part; they all practically ignored me today. At lunch they were whispering about something and when I came, they stopped and started talking about something else. I was thinking about all of this while in the car driving home from Pizza Hut with my mom. She had to go in for some important talk with her boss. "Gabriella, cheer up. New York will be fine. So you won't live here anymore. There's a bunch of shopping there." I turned to look at Mom and she smiled. "And as soon as we get settled you can invite Taylor for a while."

I smiled a bit and said, "Thanks."

"Here we are. I'll just drop you off in the driveway."

"OK. Bye." I said as I got out of the car. "Bye. Don't stay up too late." I shut the door and dug the key put of my pocket. I opened the door and turned the light on. "SURPRISE!!!" a ton of people yelled. I jumped back and saw my friends smiling at me. I saw someone approach me and they cleared their throat. "Um, surprise." Troy said. He handed me a white rose. "Hi."

"Hi." I said quietly. "Listen, I'm really sorry I got mad at you. I shouldn't have but I did anyway. So, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." I said. "And I'm sorry too." We hugged each other and I saw Ryan. I smiled at him and he smiled back. When Troy let go of me, I walked over to Ryan. "Hi Ryan." I said. "Hey Gabriella."

"I'm sorry about everything that happened."

"I should be sorry."

"No, I'm apologizing. It's my fault."

"No I'm sorry."

"OK guys, you're both sorry. Now forgive each other and hug." Zeke said. "I forgive you." We said at the same time. He hugged me and I hugged him back. When we stopped our hug, Taylor gave me a look that said: Choose one of them. I had thought of it and said, "Troy, Ryan?"

"Yeah?" they both knew what I was gonna to tell them. They had serious looks on their faces. "Since, I'm moving, I don't think I should have either one of you as a boyfriend. Sorry guys, you're single now." Ryan shrugged and Troy starting crying. Fake crying that is. He leaned against a wall and banged his head on it. Zeke muttered, "By tomorrow, Gabi will be flirting with Troy again."

"I heard that!" I said, knowing that it probably would happen. "Can we have cake now and party?" Chad asked. "If we must." Taylor said jokingly. A few minutes later, the gang, Martha and I were outside sitting in lawn chairs. A shooting star appeared out of nowhere. "Make a wish, Gabi." Kelsi said. "I wish I didn't have to move." I said crossing my fingers. "That'd be cool." Troy commented. We were silent for a few minutes and then Mom came out and asked to speak to me. A minute or two later, I came out, smiling. I jumped on Troy's lap and kissed him on the lips.

"Aw. . ." the boys said. "What was that for?"

"I'm not moving!" I said, excited. Everyone cheered and Troy hugged me tight. I looked at Ryan and he looked a little disappointed. I slid of Troy's lap and went to Ryan. "I'm not moving." I said. 'Yeah, that's cool." He said, smiling. I knew he was acting the whole thing out. I whispered something in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. I sat down in my chair and found Chad looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused. "Gabriella Montez, how could you have two boyfriends at once?" he said in this really weird official, serious voice. "Comment and question. Troy's my boyfriend; Ryan's my friend that happens to be a boy. And the question. Jason, why in the world are you wearing a chef's hat?"

"Doesn't it look cool?" he asked, pointing to it. "C'mon guys, tell me it looks cool."

"For the last time, take it off." Troy, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan and Martha said annoyed. "Fine. But you people know nothing about fashion. Nada. Zip. I'm taking it off because I want to, not because you want me to." Jason said, taking the hat off. I picked my chair and scooted it toward Troy. He put his arm around me and asked, pointing, "Do you see that bright star over there?" I nodded. "I'm naming it Gabriella."

I giggled. "Do you see that star next to Gabriella?" Troy nodded. "I'm naming it Troy."

"And you know what I'm naming this conversation?" Zeke asked sweetly. "What?" Troy and I asked. "Totally disgusting." He stated, grossed out slightly. "Zeke, you have not one romantic bone in your body." Taylor said. Sharpay put her arms around him and snuggled him closer to her. She whispered something and he laughed. "Trashcan!" Chad whispered loudly, clutching his stomach. Zeke and Sharpay's "moment" ended and Taylor slapped Chad's arm. Troy and I kissed and we heard Jason and Chad fake gagging and vomiting.

Taylor said, "Hey Jason, Kelsi, aren't you guys gonna kiss?" Martha, Sharpay and I were shocked. Troy and Ryan were giving each weird looks. Kelsi's head was in her arms, murmuring something about something of the sort. Chad's jaw was dropped down, revealing his chocolate cake, which was gross. Zeke was trying hard not to laugh. Jason's eyes were wide and his face was blank and pale white.

"Dude, good job!" Zeke said, slapping Jason on the back which resulted into his face turning back to its normal color. "Oops." Taylor said. She started nervously laughing. She cleared her throat. "I wasn't spying. I was gonna ask Kelsi a question during free period whenever and I saw you guys—you know—so I left." Troy, Chad and Zeke were poking fun at Jason and literally poking him. He kicked Troy in the leg and did the same with the other two. Before anything else weird could happen I thought of saying something.

"Whose idea was the party?" I asked curiously. Troy stood up and bowed, clapping for himself. "Dude, I had to ask you. You thought I was asking you out or something." Jason said glad to ruin Troy's moment in the spotlight. "It was Chad's idea." Taylor said. Chad stood up and bowed and I jumped up and hugged him. He held up three fingers and sighed. I knew what he meant. He thought I like him, Troy and Ryan at the same thing. "I thought you guys didn't care I was moving." I said about to cry.

"We care," Martha said. "Even the guys care. They don't show it though." I sniffed and I think I started to cry. I would have thought they would have been gone, but I was wrong. "Oh boy. Here come the waterworks." Jason said quietly. Kelsi stomped on his foot hard and he grabbed it and started hopping around like an idiot. Chad and Zeke started jokingly doing it and Chad fell off the porch. Kelsi started laughing, then Martha, then Jason, next Zeke and then the rest of us. We calmed down and Chad got his punch cup and raised it in the air.

"I call a toast. For Gabriella not moving." He said. "For Kelsi finding that shooting star." Troy said. We laughed a little. "For the person who had your mom stay." Ryan said, smiling a true smile. We clinked our cups and started laughing and Taylor tried to stay something. She tried again. "You're still taking me to New York, right?" We laughed even more and I nodded. Troy clutched his stomach and Zeke jokingly fell on the porch. Sharpay rolled her eyes which made us laugh more. Chad took a drink of his punch and he started laughing and the punch flew out of his mouth. Taylor snorted and the guys were pounding on tables and Zeke was still on the ground.

I said in between laughter, "I'm glad I'm not moving." Everyone said, "Yeah." We had calmed down and I looked at Taylor and cracked up. She started also and we started up again. My mom came out and stared at us. "My daughter is friends with a bunch of hyenas." She said, shaking her head and leaving. Chad nodded and we were laughing again. I think I'll remember this night forever.

The End

* * *

**(Author's note: Did you like it? I know it's long but I think it's good. Please rate it if you can. Hope you enjoyed it! I sure did.)**

**(A/N: The author's note above was from my friend, Sarah, who wrote this fic. BTW, she has other fics in my profile that I'm sure you'll love if you love Jelsi, so, yeah, check them out! Review! I also want to give thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this fic, Sarah loves to get reviews, so do I!)**


End file.
